


I find myself running to you instead of away

by dragonndoggod



Series: abo universe/wolves without teeth [5]
Category: Red Dead Redemption, Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: ABO, Alpha John Marston, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, John Marston wants to come home to welcoming arms, M/M, Omega Fujiwara Shirou, Shirou wants to be the one to welcome him home, rdr, red dead redemption - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John finds himself heading not to home, but to the pair of arms that are more home than the bed he sleeps in is.</p><p>Based on the prompt: You are away from home when a massive storm forces you to take shelter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I find myself running to you instead of away

**Author's Note:**

> Writers block is hell, I tell you. I haven't forgotten about writing, it's still in my head. It's hard to actually put down what is in my head now. I've tried to start some Yonekuni/Shirou stories but right now, it's not happening. It's still John/Shirou in my head. There will be some Yonkeuni/Shirou, but it'll be in this universe where Yonekuni is gonna realize that there's an Alpha that still hold's the Omega's heart. But right now, he's not in this story/drabble.

He barely glanced at the building clouds overhead, ones that stretched from one side of the horizon to the other, ignored the way his skin prickled and tensed at the electricity in the air while the wind whipped around him. Pulling the collar of his vest up enough to give him some what of protection on his neck against the chill that started to settle in. When the light mist of rain began, John tilted his hat further down on his head, attempting to block the water from obstructing his path. His horse was now long gone, startled by on going weather, bucking him off, landing hard on the dirt packed ground while the animal took off in search of protection and shelter.

At the time he had just sighed to himself and dusted off, hissing at the soreness where bruises were more likely to form before starting his journey home.

Home

Chuckling dryly to himself at the word. It wasn't his home, not fully. Only a small room that he slept in when he wasn't working the land with others in situations such as he. A bed and a dresser, the few books that he had rested on the nightstand with the lamp that he had picked up in town for cheap. Everything else that people associated with a home was shared with others, the entertainment ready for those who weren't in the mood to head into Blackwater.

The fine mist of rain that had been falling quickly changed to a hard downpour, soaking his clothes completely and chilling him to the bone as he passed the building and his room. His feet carrying him to the person who would look past his soaked and dirty clothes, the scars that covered his body and see someone that wanted nothing more than to curl around the warm body and soak up the heat the omega offered him so readily. The low bellows of the cattle enclosed pasture, catching movement as sought shelter and protection as a herd instead of stampeding and scattering as thunder rumbled angrily above, the sharp crack of lightening that followed.

Glancing over his right shoulder, the illuminated windows and the moving figures of his fellow employees told him they were to busy to notice him approaching the main house. No gossip would leave their lips tonight.

Stepping foot on the wide porch, shadows that nearly covered the person he wanted to see did nothing to hide the scent he knew too well.

"I thought about just going inside once the weather turned," Shirou joked, gaze checking him thoroughly, "but when your horse returned without you, I was about to go looking for you." The sniff and scenting the younger male gave him, the closest he had gotten to a welcoming home. And for a brief moment John allowed himself to believe what they had would last.

"I'm old enough that you don't need to go looking for me," John replied, his voice hoarse as the Alpha inside him rose, scenting the willing Omega back. A gloved hand slid down to Shirou's hip to pull him closer, fitting him to the curve of his body in a way that they would be doing soon.

"Not only that," John continued, pulling away his hand to remove his worn gloves, "you gotta stop bouncing off your heat blockers. If any of the other Alphas were to catch you out in pre-heat, well," he let the words tail off, knowing that Shirou caught the meaning. He didn't want a repeat of the Omega running away from a rutting Alpha, didn't want to see the fear in Shirou's eyes again as he ran to the safety of his arms. Though by now, majority of the Alphas that worked with him knew that Shirou was his.

"At least you're taking your birth control," he muttered, pressing his lips at the rising heat in his checks when memories of bare backing the Omega and the pride he felt filling Shirou with his seed.

"I wouldn't mind, you know," Shirou pulled away to open the door, leaning John inside. John looked up sharply at Shirou as he took off his hat, "having your child. I thought about it a lot, when I'm away-"

"You're parents would have something to say about that," he snorted, "You're already shacking up with me while you're here. You, who-"

"Let me say this, John," the tone of Shirou's voice gave him pause. The power and strength coming from the younger male was something he'd never seen before.

"I _**don't**_ care that my parents know I'm sleeping with you. I _don't_ care what they think of what relationship we have. You should know already that they like you," a gentle caress of fingers against his cheek, tracing the angry scars up. "You've proved to him and to me without even trying. Hard working, honest and you, who sticks to his guns and his morals," Shirou sighed at the look he gave him.

"You don't have to believe me, you know. I get it. I wouldn't mind it, though," Shirou's words lingered, glancing at him with a small smile with just a hint of sadness at the corners.

"You want to be a Doctor, right?" John asked, flowing his lover in to his room and closing the door softly behind him, making sure to lock it. "Having a child would interrupt your dream-"

"A Doctor that wants to come back here and open a practice. Either here on the ranch or in town," the words that went unspoken. They both knew what Shirou wasn't saying, that the younger man wanted to come back for him. To be there to patch him up and the others that he had gotten to know.

Pulling Shirou down on the bed, John let himself believe the Omega, if only for a moment.


End file.
